A Cure For Loneliness
by karl gavilan
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are about to get married. Ikuto is in Paris and Yaya is preparing Amu's bridal shower. There's a surprise in store for Amu...
1. Chapter 1

A Cure For Loneliness

**A Cure For Loneliness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the Shugo Chara! series.**

Sad she was… A sudden fear that something bad would happen – to spoil everything. Now, when they were about to get married at last. She remembered so many things they had been through along all the ten years that had passed since they had first met. She was preparing the flat in which they would live together after they got married. Now Ikuto was in Paris – she would have liked to be there with him – for him. That violin recital was so important to him! She felt like calling him all the time, but she didn't want to make him worry – or call her silly.

Amu closed her eyes, thinking about his lips and the eyes that had always made her melt inside. She just couldn't believe that this incredibly handsome young man was about to become her husband. And make her his wife. And make love to her… She blushed. Making love to Ikuto seemed something… unreal. Something mysterious and exciting. She wondered what it was going to be like. But her fantasies always ended abruptly because her imagination was still limited.

The telephone rang – all of a sudden. She rushed to it, hoping it was Ikuto. But a well-known shrill voice at the other end of the line reminded her that she was expected to dine at her friend's house.

'Oh, Yaya, I had almost forgotten. Thanks for reminding me. Who else is coming?'

'Just the girls.'

'OK. I'll bring some shrimps and crabcakes… And a bottle of vermouth. Is that all right?'

'Perfect! Will you meet me at the back entrance of the opera house?'

'Why there?'

'I promised somebody I'd pick her up…'

'No problem. I'll be there. What time?'

'Around eight.'

'Great. See you then.'

'See you.'

Yaya's liveliness contrasted with her mood. She felt so lonely without Ikuto, and yet she didn't feel like socializing. But she knew Yaya was organizing her bridal shower and she wouldn't disappoint her. Actually this dinner party was meant to discuss what Amu would fancy for her last night as a single woman. Well, she didn't really feel like a woman at all – but that was another matter. She chose a casual outfit and packed the food, then she took a cab up to the opera house. Yaya wasn't there. A guard approached her and asked,

'Excuse me, are you expecting someone? Are you miss Hinamori Amu?'

'Why, yes, I am.'

'Your girlfriend is already inside. She said you shouldn't wait for her outside, because it might take a while. So… you may go in, miss. Straight forward – through that door – and then to the right.'

'Thank you.'

Amu had become familiar with theatres and opera houses because of Ikuto's concerts and recitals. But she had never been here before and she felt shy for a second. But then she thought it was silly of her not to dare go in…

She followed the hallway into a narrow corridor and then she found herself in a circular room with many doors.

She knocked on one of them. No answer. She tried the knob. The door was locked. The next one was a rehearsal room – some ballerinas looked at her in wonder. The third door was the toilet. Amu felt awkward already. She opened the next door a little irritated already – because Yaya shouldn't have made her look for her like that. There was a heavy curtain in front of the door. And behind it… there were lights. Amu could just hope she wouldn't get right on stage.

'Excuse me…' – she whispered.

Then she realized it was one of the artists' changing rooms. Somebody was undressing just in front of her. A young man. She could see his back, all those fine muscles and a beautiful skin glowing in the light. He had long hair and a graceful figure.

'I'm so sorry…' – said Amu, blushing.

The young man turned around and noticed her. Amu's jaw dropped instantly.

'Nadeshiko!... I mean… Nagihiko…'

'Yeh, it's me… It's been a while… We've just had a show here – and Yaya learnt about it and came to invite me… Congratulations, Joker!'

'Thank you… I had no idea you'd come… It's such a surprise…'

'I'm glad I can be here for you. You haven't changed a bit.'

'You've changed. I mean… you look… different. … er… Where's Yaya?'

'I asked her to bring me some… normal clothes.'

'What does "normal" mean?'

'Yeah, right. I can't fool anyone anymore. Those girls might think I'm some kind of a freak.'

'Don't say that. You'd look lovely both in a man's suit and in a dress.'

'I thought I could wear a kimono, but Yaya said I should wear a pair of jeans and a sweater. What do you think?'

'Well, I don't know. The important thing is to feel comfortable.'

'I suppose so.'

There was a very nice smell in the changing room. Some kind of warm fragrance. Amu realized it was Nagihiko who smelt like that.

'I've missed you' – said Nagihiko, with a sad smile. 'I'm so glad to see that you are doing well!'

'How are you, Nagihiko? Have you got a girlfriend?'

'Not really. I mean… Somehow I manage to attract only men…'

'Don't say that! You look… positively… manly to me!'

Nagihiko laughed.

Amu saw that his big bright eyes were full of pain.

'What's wrong, Nagihiko? I can see that something's wrong – and you won't tell me!'

'I can't spoil your happiness…'

'How could you?'

'I lied before… It's not true that women don't find me attractive. It's just… that I reject them all. It's always been you… you've made my good side show. I went away because I wanted you to follow your destiny… with Ikuto. He is the right one for you, not I. '

'What are you saying?'

Nagihiko took Amu's hand and kissed her fingers.

'Nothing. Forget about it.'

Amu felt weak and vulnerable. The atmosphere was strange, and yet wonderful. Some warmth that was so pleasant and peaceful… She felt that smell again. Nagihiko's bare body so close to her… So close. She could touch it. That soft skin, the beautiful hair… Those big, hypnotizing eyes…

'Nade… Nagihiko, I…'

Nagihiko put a finger on her lips. And Amu felt like kissing that finger. What was going on? Why did she feel she couldn't move? She thought she was going to faint – but Nagihiko caught her in his arms. Amu felt a sudden urge to kiss him. Yes, to kiss him and hold him and cling to that beautiful body. What was wrong with that picture? Everything. She half-realized she must be out of her mind, but she couldn't stop herself.

'What?'

'Nagihiko, I… I want you! Make love to me!'

'You don't mean that – I know you don't. You'll have Ikuto soon. You love him.'

'Yes, I do love him – but this is… different. I want you, Nagihiko!'

'This is crazy…'

'Yes, it is…'

Nagihiko made her lie on the carpet and kissed her neck – slowly, very slowly. He was so gentle… His hands caressed her body and Amu sighed. Her desire was growing more and more intense.

'I want you, too, Amu… But not like this. It would be a mistake. I won't replace Ikuto. I love you. Truly. So I won't let my body rule over my reason. Come, I'll wash your face. Yaya will be here soon.'


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm back

'I'm back!' – cried Yaya, then Nagihiko saw her expression change. 'Is Amu ok?'

'Oh, I guess the surprise was a little too much for her… And … has she had anything to eat today?'

'I don't know… You see, she's been missing Ikuto so much… I've done my best to humour her, but still… I hope she'll be all right! Let's take her to my place and have her rest a little before the others come – it's too late to postpone everything.'

'She should have a little fun, all right. And as long as you're in charge… But tell me, Yaya – isn't this supposed to be a girls' party?'

'Of course.'

'The others don't know me. Wouldn't they feel funny to have a man among them?'

'What do you mean? Do you want to come as Nadeshiko, after all?'

'Maybe. Or maybe I shouldn't come at all. '

'Oh, I won't have that! What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Come on! To me, you're one of the girls. We'll explain and…'

'Wait! Yaya, he's right: you should have done that earlier… ' – whispered Amu. ' The girls will make him feel awkward. '

'No! We'll have fun, you'll see… Just relax a little, you two! I would have expected you to worry about… everything, Amu…, but you, Nagihiko?! Come on, we'll joke a little and … everyone will love you! I promise! There's no way they won't just adore you!'

'Yes…' – sighed Amu – 'one can't help loving him…'

'OK then – I'll go' – said Nagihiko, taking the clothes Yaya had brought him – he passed behind the curtain to get dressed, while Yaya was wondering about Amu's strange weakness.

'Amu, sweetie, what's going on? Are you sick or something? Or… are you pregnant?!'

'What?! No way! Ikuto and I have never… '

'All right, all right… Then … what is it?'

'Oh… I haven't slept well… I must be tired. And I guess… I worry too much about the wedding… I must confess I've had this feeling… that things won't go as… as planned.'

'They never do. But that doesn't mean that it will end up in a mess or something, does it? I'm sure you'll be happy! You deserve it!'

'Thank you, Yaya… '

Nagihiko re-appeared. He was terribly handsome – and it was funny Yaya didn't seem to realize that and just kept seeing him as their old girlfriend.

They took Amu to Yaya's and put her to bed, while they were laying the dinner table.

Yaya asked Nagishiko to take Amu home after the party. It was obvious she was not herself and they were afraid she might faint in the street.

'You didn't really mean what you said before, did you? I guess it must have been because of all the tension… Silly me, telling you how I feel… ' – he said.

'You must be right… about the tension. And yet… I meant it. As crazy at it sounds, I did. I do love Ikuto, but… You make me feel… dizzy. It's so strange… I'm surprisingly weak. The funny thing is… it was I who wanted to wait. I kept telling Ikuto to have a little patience… I dreamt of making love to him, though I didn't really know what it would be like. But when I saw you… something happened. Inside me. Your smell… and your warmth… I know this is not how it was supposed to be, but I can't help it.'

She paused for a while, then she followed, ' You know, as I was lying in Yaya's bed earlier, I tried to focus on Ikuto, to think only of my feelings for him. And I realized that… I can't really believe I'm going to marry him. There has always been an aura of mystery about him that I liked. We don't talk much – more like… trying to figure out each other's thoughts and feelings on our own. I've always dreamt of him as some kind of… secret lover. There was a thrill of passion in our relationship. Now I'll have time to know him better, we'll get more… used to each other. Yes, I thought I wanted to know him better, but… won't that spoil everything? Won't that thrill disappear when we are married?'

'It's always like that, Amu. The thrill may disappear, but if you really love each other… '

'I'm crazy about him, but I see him as … an ideal lover, a secret of mine. While you… you, Nagihiko… You are so different… I mean… You know how I feel, you know how I think – I feel I can tell you … anything! You give me peace – and fun – and understanding. And warmth. I can imagine living with you every day. And I can't imagine living with him. Not really. To me you are a figure of light – he is a figure of darkness. Darkness can be very appealing, but not for a lifetime.'

'Don't say that, Amu. He is a good man. As fine as it gets.'

'Yes, I know he is. But there are times when I can still feel the burden of the shadows of the past upon him.'

'It's natural that should happen. It happens to all of us. You can't blame him for it.'

'I don't blame him. I'm just trying to explain – to myself – why I'm having these new feelings for you! It's like… He's the dream… and you are real. '

'He's real, too. You should talk to him when he comes back. Don't tell him about me – but show him your doubts!'

'I'll try. But won't that upset him?'

'Don't behave like a spoiled child! It would be worse if he came to feel there was something wrong and you wouldn't tell him what it was!'

'There's more to it, I'm afraid.'

'What?'

'You've become terribly attractive. And I'm so… drawn to you! I couldn't possibly tell him that!'


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong with me

"What's wrong with me?" – thought Amu. "How could I tell Nagihiko all those things?! This is so strange… He is right, though. I should talk to Ikuto. But… how?"

The phone rang.

'Amu…'

'Ikuto… I… was just… thinking of you. What is it?'

'I felt… something strange – as if… Are you all right? I called earlier and no one answered.'

'Yaya organized a party for me. But you knew that… '

'Oh, yes. I knew that. It's just that… yesterday I started having a bad feeling. It sounds silly, but I felt something was wrong with you. And it grew on me… I got worried and… all this party-thing slipped out of my mind.'

'I felt the same thing.'

'So… nothing bad happened?'

'I wish you came back as soon as possible.'

'That's why I called. I'm at the airport right now. I'm coming home.'

As he got to the front door, Ikuto saw somebody leaning against a pole in the shadow.

'Ikuto…'

'Who are you?'

'Nagihiko.'

'Oh… I guess Amu invited you to the wedding.'

'Not really. Yaya found out I was back from my tour… and she thought we should all meet.'

'I'm… under the impression that you've been waiting for me. '

'True.'

'Something's wrong, isn't it? I can feel that.'

'I need to have a talk with you. You must be right: something is strange. I don't know what it is, but Amu's behaviour is strange! The way she speaks… But I must confess that I'm not… myself, either. I can't say more. I can't explain. But… For Amu's sake, I thought I should warn you! Do whatever you need to do, just…'

'What do you mean?'

'Will you help me find out what's going on?'

'I must see Amu right now!'

'Go, then. Stay close to her!'

'Are you saying I should protect her? Against what? Or… whom?'

'I don't know yet. Maybe against herself. Or against me. Or against you. I can't tell.'

It was obvious Nagihiko was right. Amu was so quiet and troubled… And she was so… cold… when he tried to kiss her… Ikuto called Yaya and asked her where he could find Nagihiko. She took him to the opera house.

As he entered the changing room, Ikuto felt that smell that had made Amu feel so attracted to Nagihiko. Actually he found him as Nadeshiko and for a couple of seconds he thought he was a very attractive woman.

'You've come… So… things haven't changed… You've seen it… '

'Yes, I have. So I need to know what happened in my absence. Yaya, don't leave! You've been here all along, so tell me what happened!'

'I don't know… What are you talking about?'

'Yaya, try to concentrate: what did Amu do in my absence?'

'Oh, this perfume… is making me dizzy… What smells like this, Nadeshiko?'

'My costume, I guess. I found it smelling like this before the show… I thought it was nice.'

'Yes, it is very nice.'

'Actually Amu… I think she noticed it, too. But I have no idea what kind of perfume it is.'

'The perfume!' – cried Amu, appearing in the doorway. 'We must find out what it is!'

'Why?' – asked Ikuto.

'Er… Because… Well, it's beautiful, isn't it?'

'I can see in your eyes that there's something more to it… Tell us, Amu!'

'Do you think our recent behaviour has something to do with the perfume?'- asked Nagihiko.

'Maybe.'

'Then… you're right. We must find out what it is!'

'But first the two of you have some explaining to do!' – said Ikuto.


	4. Chapter 4

'I wonder… if this perfume happened to affect us like that or if it was meant to…' – said Nagihiko

'I wonder… if this perfume happened to affect us like that or if it was meant to…' – said Nagihiko. 'But then… why didn't Yaya…'

'Yes, she must have smelt the perfume, too!' – cried Amu.

'But… Well, it's not so clear to me what you mean… However, if I come to think of it, I felt the perfume when I came here that evening… and then… I thought Nagihiko had changed… I suddenly saw him as a man… I wanted him to dress as a man, I needed him to come to the party… and I couldn't think of Kukai for once…'

'Oh, my…' – started Amu. 'Then it's… not just me… It's not my fault, is it? It must be the perfume! We need to know where it came from!'

'Who had access to this changing room?' – asked Ikuto.

'Lots of people, really. Including your… Oh, no… Yaya, who told you I was coming from the tour?'

'Why, it was… Utau. She really insisted I should invite you to the party! But I thought… she had given up. I thought she had accepted that Amu was Ikuto's destiny and… She was really nice…Nagihiko, do you think she was involved in this? Do you think this was some sort of scheme and that this perfume…'

'I don't know what to think, but we should check. Ikuto, take Amu home. I'll look for Utau myself!'

'Oh, no – we need to know what's going on! We'll go with you!'

……………………………………………………………

Utau was rehearsing on stage. But it was obvious she couldn't concentrate. As the others approached, she stopped and turned towards them. She looked at Ikuto and she knew something was wrong. She frowned.

'You know why we're here, don't you?' – asked Nagihiko.

She gasped. Then her lips twisted in a bitter smile.

'It never goes as planned. But I had to give it a try.'

'What were you trying to do?'

'I didn't mean any harm, to be sure. I wanted everyone to be happy. So I thought… who else could Amu be happy with?... Oh, the idea came to me after finding this perfume. But when I found out that Nagihiko's company was coming back from the tour… '

'So you wanted the wedding to be off?! And Amu to end up with… him?!' – exclaimed Ikuto.

'Well… something like that. I pushed Yaya to bring them together and I thought the perfume would do the rest… That it would make them fall in love with each other… So I could comfort you…'

'Why can't you just… get over it?!'

'Wait…'

'Wait?! For what? Is there more to it?'

'How come you didn't deny it?' – asked Nagihiko all of a sudden. 'I wouldn't have expected you to confess, Utau!'

'You're right. The funny thing is… I've been exposed to the perfume, too.'

'So?' – asked Ikuto.

'So… it's… ridiculous, but… now I'm attracted to Nagihiko, too! I don't know how long the effects are going to last, but I've really managed to mess things up… Sorry.'

'Incredible… Who gave you this perfume, Utau?'

'Oh, I heard that fat old lady on TV talking about it…'

Yaya burst out laughing.

'What's got into you?' – Amu wondered.

'Oh, nothing… I thought I should get some, too – just to make Kuukai fall in love with me!'

THE END –


End file.
